


Promises

by Cinnamon_for_days



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Only angst at the end tbh, Whole lives, Why am I up at 2am writing angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_for_days/pseuds/Cinnamon_for_days
Summary: They'd known each other ever since their first day of kindergarten. Yuuri had been a messy haired, chubby brown eyed child.He had never been able to comprehend, why Victor Nikiforov, who, in  Yuuri’s opinion was the prettiest person in their class, had approached him, wearing a heart shaped smile, and holding out a blue crayon.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Question to self: Why am I up at 2am writing fluff and angst?  
> Answer to self: Because you're pathetically alone.
> 
> Fair enough.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this random bit of fanfic!- Cinnamon_for_days

They'd known each other ever since their first day of kindergarten. Yuuri had been a messy haired, chubby brown eyed child.

 

He had never been able to comprehend, why Victor Nikiforov, who, in  Yuuri’s opinion was the prettiest person in their class, had approached him, wearing a heart shaped smile, and holding out a blue crayon.

 

“ _We match.”_ Victor had explained, a serious look on his childlike face “ _We match because this is the same colour as my eyes and your scarf.”_

_They matched._

 

Fast forward a few years, and they were both in the same elementary school. They were the inseparable duo, each always with the other. If anyone ever tried to pick on Yuuri, Victor would stare them down with a cold gaze, and tell them

 

“ _Leave him alone. He's special_.”

 

Victor regarding Yuuri as special had always given him a warm feeling inside. He tried to show his best friend how much he appreciated it by helping Victor whenever he could , sending Victor reassuring smiles across the classroom.

 

_Yuuri just hoped that one day, he’d be able to tell Victor that he was special too._

 

Middle school came around, and Yuuri sat beside Victor as he cried. Tried to comfort him with the loss of his parents. He stroked Victor’s long, silver hair, and whispered words of kindness and encouragement. Victor responded by hugging Yuuri tighter.

“ _You'll be okay_ ,” Yuuri would say gently “ _You’ll be okay_.”

And between sobs, Victor replied almost incoherently

“ _Of course I’ll be okay. I have you_.” all while gripping Yuuri’s hand harder.

 

_Yuuri would always be there to hold Victor’s hand whenever he needed._

 

In high school, they were placed in different classes, with no lessons together. They managed to catch snatches of each other between classes and at lunch, but both of them sorely missed the other. They would find themselves resorting to extreme measures just to see one another; one day, they were both discovered skipping class together, perched precariously on the jutting roof just outside the math rooms.

 

During the time Yuuri was grounded for that particular incident, Victor climbed up the trellis outside his room, scaring Yuuri half to death by knocking on his window in the middle of the night.

 

They were awake until dawn, curled up in Yuuri’s bed, trading funny stories and jokes.

 

_Somehow, Victor always knew when Yuuri needed him._

 

After moving onto college, both of them realised they were in love with the other, causing immense distress. After an excessive amount of bumbling, stuttering and blushing, their friends devised a plot to get the two together.

 

Stuck in a cupboard in extremely close quarters for over three hours finally brought out the confessions in both of them. Several times during the conversation, each of them tried to run away, before remembering the cupboard was locked, and they were stuck there.

 

When they were finally let free, the two of them had the official status ‘boyfriends’.

 

They shared their first proper kiss on their one year anniversary. It was short, and sweet, and the two of them revelled in the unspoken, yet understood, feelings that flowed between them. Afterwards, Victor would always joke that he had no idea why it took over ten years for them to share a real kiss- after all, there had been ample opportunity.

 

_They always understood one another, to the point where they were able to hold an entire conversation just by making eye contact._

 

Soon after college, they moved into a small apartment together. It was difficult, constantly being in the presence of one another, but through their unconditional love, they savoured every moment.

 

Their first fight was one they would look back on as irrational and silly. Sparked by something as inconsequential as Victor’s natural aversion to household chores, it ended with Yuuri grabbing his keys and storming out of the house, with Victor yelling after him

“ _We’ll talk when you've calmed down_!”

 

Yuuri returned in the early hours of the morning, having been unable to sleep without Victor in his arms. When they both woke up the next morning, they agreed on a ceasefire, and  a compromise.

 

_The strength of their love was unable to be even fractured by arguments._

 

Victor proposed on their sixth anniversary, after he took Yuuri out to a candlelit meal underneath the stars. Yuuri, of course, had immediately said yes, his eyes brimming with tears of happiness.

 

“ _This is a promise ring.”_ Victor had told Yuuri, slipping the glinting band onto his finger “ _It's a promise of us being together for eternity- and for all the love filled days to come”_

 

_They complimented each other. Their promise meant that they’d continue to be together for years to come._

 

Six months later, Yuuri leant his head against the cool slab of the gravestone.

 

“It was too bad we couldn't keep that promise. Right?”

 

The gravestone read

‘Victor Nikiforov, age 27. Died in plane crash on the way to his own wedding. Sorely missed.’

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing angst, so I didn't want to go WAY overboard. Hope you enjoyed, and didn't get as depressed reading this as i did writing it.


End file.
